Goodnight, Sweet Angel
by TheLadyInBlackAndPink
Summary: One shot. As Kylo Ren had said, Rey often spent her nights desperately wishing for restful slumber far outside of her greatest reach. Fortunately, tonight there is a special force-sensitive individual nearby, who lovingly offers a helping hand. Peace reigns as darkness falls. For Ben Solo, angels are now real.


Rey and Ben were sleeping in a cave on the Temple island of Ahch-To. They had immediately taken refuge there after their biggest battle on Exegol. It was one of the most unfindable places in the galaxy, which is what they needed right now.

They slept on the ground together. They had placed a thick woven blanket beneath them for cushion and a thinner blanket rested on top, given the island's blessing of a warm tropical evening. Ben laid flat on the ground, while Rey laid more comfortably on his warm chest. His left arm embraced her, his right one supported his head.

The only sounds heard were songs of tropical nocturnal insects, rolling waves in the far off distance, and nearby crackling red-glowing embers of their dying campfire. It was the most peaceful evening either Ben or Rey were graced with in a very long time, possibly ever in their lives.

Still, even in paradise, Rey found sleep eluded her, as it often did. Kylo Ren had been right on that point. She did lay up at night, desperately searching for sleep. Ben noticed. He felt her desperation and tiredness in the Force. He considered his proposal before making it.

"Can't sleep?" He inquired.

"No." Rey continued tracing random lines on his knitted sweater to pass the agonizing time.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" He offered. He had used the Force to knock her out before, with far less pure intentions. This time was different. He wanted to help Rey but she was in control this time. It would be her choice.

Rey considered his offer, what it meant. She too remembered the fear before Force fainting was imposed on her by a menacing Kylo Ren in order to get what he wanted to win. She looked up into his eyes and she saw that monster was truly gone. Kindness lived in Ben's eyes.

Rey nodded and smiled. "Yes, I would actually. I want to sleep so badly." Despite her desire, past haunting memories kept her awake. Nightmares had become an even more common occurrence since Exegol. She saw the Sith lair every time she closed her eyes, heard their chanting, Palpatine's icy voice pulling her towards darkness. The mental battle scars proven more challenging to heal.

Ben had sensed her inner turmoil through their Force bond and his heart held compassion for her. He kissed the brunette hair, which crowned the top of her head like the royalty she was to him.

_How unfairly privileged I am to be the one in the galaxy who gets to place kisses on her head. _

He took a deep inhale, followed by a steady exhale as he meditated on the Force. His energy was different this time around. Before when he'd done this, his energy had come from a place of greed, pride, lust for power and victory. This time he sought feelings of calmness, peace, and love for her. His move was far more gentle this time.

"Goodnight." Ben wished her, squeezing her closer.

Rey smiled a mile wide. She hadn't remembered ever having someone to say goodnight to. "Goodnight." She said radiating blissful warmth; love flooded her energy. She snuggled up closer to his chest, basking in the feeling of having him so near.

The move surprised Ben with how pure and warmly loving it felt. He felt it all around him. He had forgotten the intense emotional power of such small acts of affection. He smiled wide from feeling her pure, deep love.

He slowly waved his left hand over her head, lightly lulling her into a peaceful, restful slumber. He felt all of the tension she had carried from her trauma slowly evaporate from her body. The quiet sound of her serene breathing filled the air.

Ben watched her slowly rise and fall with each breath he took. He was all the more aware of how closely together they were.

_How foolish I had been to think any amount of galactic power was ever worth missing out on this? _

"Goodnight, my dearest angel from the moons of lego." He was never more sure of the existence of angels than in this peaceful moment with Rey.

With that, Ben shut his eyes and soon easily found rest of his own. Innumerable stars twinkled up above them. Hope lived again, both in the galaxy and in Ben Solo.

For a change, he was okay with that.


End file.
